


【柯王子/火TJ】助攻小能手（下）

by FrankCEF



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF
Summary: 大学生Curtis×教授Jack/大学生Johnny×大学生Thomas





	【柯王子/火TJ】助攻小能手（下）

Johnny这边……

他刚刚进房间，Thomas就从他肩膀上跳了下来。

“你没醉啊？？” Johnny目瞪口呆地看着Thomas。

“没有啊！你啥时候见过你们家派对小王子喝醉过？嗯？” Thomas笑得一脸得意。

“所以你这是……” Johnny有些摸不着头脑。

“你傻啊？？我这是在给Jack和Curtis创造机会呢！” Thomas冲着Johnny调皮地眨了眨眼，从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，扔给Johnny。

Johnny接过瓶子看了一眼，“哇！！！Tommy！！！你下手真狠！！”

“不然咧？像Jack这么矜持的人再加上你哥这种榆木疙瘩我看要等到下辈子才能牵上小手亲上小嘴呢！” Thomas冲着Johnny摊摊手，然后把自己放倒在Johnny的床上，“任务完成！！”

“我就说我们家Tommy最棒了！” Johnny就势往Thomas身上一压，“那我应该好好‘犒劳犒劳’我的小Tommy啦！” Johnny用力吻了一下Thomas红扑扑肉嘟嘟的脸颊，同时暗示性十足地顶了顶胯。

“你……你……你是泰迪嘛？随时随地都能发情？”他明显感觉到Johnny的某个器官慢慢变热变硬，目的性非常明确地抵在他的腿间。

“都怪你啊！我见到你就忍不住了！” Johnny一本正经地耍着流氓，继续用自己的小兄弟前前后后地蹭着Thomas。

Thomas突然想到了之前他跟Johnny的约定：“诶！你可是答应我事成之后你要陪我玩的啊？那就今晚怎么样？” Thomas反将一军，笑得特别得意。

“那……那好吧……”Johnny就跟个泄气皮球一样气势顿时矮了一大截，他当时答应Thomas完全是权宜之计，说说而已，根本没料到Thomas竟然当真了。当然他并不是不愿意跟Thomas一起尝试一些“新鲜玩意”，只是他习惯于在床上当主导的那一方，所以不太愿意玩捆绑。但毕竟是答应了，所以只能为了自己老哥的性福生活委屈一下自己了。

Thomas见Johnny答应了，把趴在他身上的Johnny拱到一边，激动地翻身下床，冲到Johnny的衣柜面前一通翻找，“哈哈！”Thomas从衣柜里拽出了一条领带，得意洋洋地对着Johnny挥了挥。

“Tommy啊……你饶了我吧……”Johnny捂着脸发出一声哀嚎。

“行啦行啦！别挣扎了！给我躺好！嘿嘿！” Thomas冲着床头的方向努了努嘴。

Johnny放弃抵抗，他哭丧着脸，像条毛毛虫一样拱到床头，乖乖把手举过头顶。

Curtis这里……

“教授……您是不是……不太舒服？” Curtis看Jack面色通红脸上全是汗，关切地问道，“您要不要去我房间休息一下？”

Jack站起身，突然双腿一软，好在Curtis眼疾手快地扶住了Jack的腰，“谢谢！”

看着Jack如此秀色可餐的样子，Curtis觉得自己的理智已经在崩盘的边缘了，不知道为什么他总觉得今天的教授格外地诱人，他发现自己的小兄弟已经不听使唤地开始“耀武扬威”了，把他的睡裤顶起了一个只要不是瞎子都会注意到的“小帐篷”。Curtis告诫自己：一会把教授放到床上以后，赶紧撤！要快！然后随便找个地方给自己撸一发泄泄火。

Curtis小心翼翼地把Jack放到自己的床上，尽量让自己的“斗志昂扬”的小兄弟跟Jack保持一定的距离，以免一不小心戳到他。

然而教授并没有给他“保持距离”的机会，就在他准备起身离开的时候，只觉得Jack勾着他后背的手一紧，他整个人瞬间结结实实地压在了Jack身上，“对不起教授……我……” Curtis觉得就算Jack再迟钝也能感觉到他的“变化”了。

Jack下面的这句话同时也证实了Curtis的猜想：“你硬了！”

“对不起教授……我……我不是故意……” Curtis还没说完就被Jack用手堵住了嘴唇。

“叫我Jack……” Jack满眼水光，迷迷蒙蒙地看着Curtis。

“对不起Jack……”Curtis只觉得自己硬得更厉害了，“我……我……” 他满脑子搜刮着词句思考着怎么跟Jack道歉。

“操我……”

“啊？”要不是他的各种感官在告诉他这一切真真切切地在发生，他的“梦中情人”现在就在他的身下，Curtis都要怀疑他在做梦了。

“这学期我的课你想不想过了？嗯？” 看着一脸隐忍的Curtis，Jack觉得自己体内那股莫名的欲火燃烧得更厉害了，胯间的小Jack现在硬到发涨，他难耐地舔了舔本来就已经非常诱人的红唇，急切地想找一个能疏解欲火的方法。

“想……” Curtis咽了口口水，老老实实地回答。他感觉在Jack有意无意的“刺激”下，自己的小兄弟又涨大了不少。

"想过就赶紧操我……" Jack非常直截了当地圈住Curtis毛茸茸的棕色脑袋，吻了上去。

此时，Jack的另一只手也不闲着，摸摸索索从裤子口袋掏出一个小方片——那是去酒吧前Thomas执意要他带上的，他没拗过Thomas，索性就同意了。Jack是真没想到居然还真有它的用武之地。

"自己戴上！" 一吻完毕，Jack把小方片在Curtis眼前晃了晃。

Curtis的大脑已经彻底罢工了，他被Jack吻得晕晕乎乎的，此时此刻知道的唯一的事情就是听Jack的话。他站起身，撕开包装，拿出里面的小套套开始研究。

Jack三下五除二把自己扒了个一干二净，然后发现了一件让自己哭笑不得的事——他都已经脱到光溜溜了Curtis居然还没搞清套套的正反，"第一次啊？"

"嗯……" Curtis有点不好意思地点了点头。

Jack再也等不下去了，他干脆利落地勾住Curtis的裤边，把Curtis的睡裤连着内裤一起脱到了脚踝处。

摆脱了"束缚"小Curtis"啪"地一下弹到了Curtis结实的腹肌上。

"看不出来你这年纪不大家伙什倒是不小啊！" Jack打趣道，他握住又硬又烫的小Curtis撸了两下，夺过Curtis手上的套子，给小Curtis"穿"上"小雨衣"。然后他急不可耐地把小处男同学拽到了床上。

"还要我教你接下来该做什么嘛？"

"不……不用了……"

"喂！你干嘛……唔……"

……

Thomas这里……

他正跟Johnny玩得不亦乐乎，好吧，或者可以说他正玩得不亦乐乎。

就在Johnny快要攀上云端的时候，他握着小Johnny的手突然停住了，没错他就是故意的！

“说！你爱不爱我？” 他用手箍住小Johnny的根部故意不让它释放，然后一脸单纯调皮地问Johnny。

"你……你让我射我就……我就爱你……" Johnny被Thomas愣生生玩了好几次edging，折磨得快要疯了，"求求你了Tommy……你让我射吧……"

Thomas正在兴头上，哪有这么容易妥协，"你说嘛，你说你爱我我就让你射！嘿嘿！！" Thomas玩心大发。

Johnny真的是难受得快要哭出来了，" Tommy Tommy Tommy我爱你我最最最爱你了！！！你让我射吧……我想射啊……"

Thomas看Johnny确实被他"折磨"得不轻，也就不再为难他了，快速撸动了几下茎身。

"呃！！！Tommy！！！我要射了！！我射了！！"随着Johnny的呻吟，小Johnny一跳一跳地吐出一股股白浊。

Johnny射了Thomas一手，"你……你这个……这个小混蛋……" 还在高潮余韵中的Johnny喘着粗气说道。

"你才小混蛋呢！" Thomas自然不会示弱，他故意用掌心蹭了蹭Johnny的龟头。

"啊！！！嗯！！！不要啊！！" Johnny的小兄弟还处在不应期，哪能受得了这种刺激，他难受得扭了扭腰，下意识地抬了抬腿想躲开。

"不许动！把腿放下！" 见Johnny想反抗，Thomas撅起嘴假装生气，瞪着大眼睛"恶狠狠"地看着Johnny。

Johnny见状只得放弃抵抗，乖乖放下双腿。

"你说谁小混蛋呢？嗯？" Thomas不依不饶得一只手圈住Johnny的肉茎，一只手在Johnny的龟头处不断地摩擦着。

" Tommy！！STOP！！！我错了Tommy！！Tommy！！呜呜……" Johnny这回是真被Thomas弄哭了。

Johnny就这么又被Thomas"玩"射了一回……

难得有个"折磨" Johnny的机会Thomas自然不会轻易放过他。

他命令Johnny当一个乖乖的真人版"充气娃娃"，然后Thomas坐到Johnny的"大肉棒"上运动了一番，让自己射了个神清气爽。

Thomas自己爽完从Johnny身上下来，便准备拍拍屁股"走人"了。

" Tommy？？我……我还没射呢？？" Johnny有些欲哭无泪。

最后，在Johnny的央求下，Thomas才同意帮他口出了第三发。

Johnny感觉自己今天晚上要被他家的小混蛋榨干了……

Johnny那晚上入睡前的最后一个念头是：我要找我老哥算账！算总账！我这一晚上真的真的是亏大发了……

END


End file.
